Trying To Find Her
by BlazeandNagase609
Summary: My first fanfiction! Basically a BitxPierce pairing. Bit held onto the bracelet that Pierce left behind. He enlists Stoller's help to find her. You don't have to know everything about Zoids to read this fanfic, but try to familarize yourself before you read. This is only the second BitxPierce Fanfic, so it's bound to be good! Expect Stoller as a major side character.
1. Chapter 1

Trying To Find Her

'_I'll hold onto this until I find you, lady from the Backdraft Group.'_ Bit thought as he looked at the bracelet she had left at the resort. "Bit, we're ready to leave!" Yelled Leena. "Coming!" Bit called back. He put the bracelet in his pocket and tried to catch up with the rest of the team. Bit was out of breath by the time he joined up with them. "Hey Bit, what took ya?" Brad said. "Ah, just was thinking of someone." "Oh? Who were you thinking of?" "Just that girl from the Backdraft." "A, Bit, I'm not sure who you're talking about." "You know, the one with the green hair and green eyes? She piloted one of the Storm Sworders." "Oh, now I remember! She was the one you went head to head with, right?" "Yeah, Brad, that's right." "Well, why are you thinking about her?" "Because, I forgot to give this back to her." Bit put his hand in his pocket and pulled out her bracelet. "Whoa Bit, where'd you get that?!" "She left it behind, must've forgot about it." "Do ya think she left it there for a reason?" What do ya mean?" "I mean, do you think that she left it there so you would come and find her?" "I don't know, Brad. But I'm definitely going to find out. Besides, I never asked for her name." "Well, good luck with that, Bit. Although, that thing looks like gold. You'd probably get a good payout for it." "Yeah, but this might be my only chance to track her down. The question is, where do I start? I mean, there are hundreds of zoid battles going on each day! How am I gonna find her?!" "Well, you could start by heading to the Zoid Battle Commission's Headquarters. All zoid warriors are in their records." "That's just it! Like I said, I don't even know her name! And even if I did, she's with the Backdraft! They wouldn't know where she is!" "Well, you could always ask Stoller. Even though he's legit now, he was with the Backdraft for a long time. He should know where she is." "You know, you might be right! I'll track Stoller down first, then I'll ask him where she is! He shouldn't be hard to find. Thanks, Brad!" "No biggie. Though, I think we should head inside. We're probably leaving soon." "Yeah, well when we head in, I'm gonna give Stoller a vid-call. If he doesn't answer, I'll go to the commision's headquarters, and have them look him up. Shouldn't be too hard to find him." "Yeah, well good luck with that Bit. I'm gonna get some coffee." "Wait, a Brad, don't tell the rest of the team about this, all right? Especially Leena, because if she finds out that I'm trying to find a girl, she'll probably make jokes about it, you know?" "Sure thing, no problem Bit." "Okay, well I'll see ya around, Brad." With that, Bit and Brad went their separate ways. Brad went toward the kitchen, while Bit made his way toward the main conference room to make the call to Stoller.

Leena walked into the kitchen to get some cookies out of her stash. She was so focused on getting to them that she didn't even see Brad going the same way. "Leena, watch-", Brad never got to finish his sentence as they collided, Brad's coffee spilling all over him in the process. "Ouch! Leena, watch where you're going! That coffee was hot!" "Oops, sorry Brad! Didn't see you there, hee hee!" _'Ah, same old Leena.' _Brad thought. "Hey Brad, where's Bit gone off to?" "Bit? Oh, he's giving Stoller a vid-call." "Why's he calling Stoller?" "Don't know. Probably just to catch up. You know how Bit is with his friends and rivals." "Hmm", was all Brad got for a response. _'I bet my cookie stash there's something that Brad isn't telling me. I know! I'll go to the conference room! If I "accidently" overhear what Bit and Stoller are talking about, I'll find out what he's up to!' _Meanwhile, Brad was snapping his fingers in front of Leena, trying to get her attention. "Leena, hey, anyone there? Earth to Leena!" Leena finally snapped out of it and said to Brad, "Oh, sorry about that Brad! Well, I'm just gonna roam the base for awhile. I'll see ya around, Brad." All Brad gave was a nod in response. With that, Leena left the kitchen to roam the base, but in reality she was heading for the conference room. _'Wait a sec, Leena's probably headed for the conference room! I should stop her, but there's coffee all over me. Let me hurry and get myself clean, then I'll see what I can do.' _

Bit stepped into the conference room to make his vid-call, though he didn't want to be too loud, because he wanted no one else to find out what he was doing. He silently crept toward the machine, and then tried to find Stoller's vid-call mumber on the machine. As he was scrolling through, he came across a mysterious phone number. _'Hmm, I wonder who this is. Says here he/she called just a few minutes ago. _Bit then came to a realization, _'Oh no! What if that was Stoller trying to call, and I just missed him! Well, I could still try to call him.' _Bit pressed the number on the screen, and then waited as there was static, followed by a couple rings and then Stoller appeared on the screen. "Oh, Bit Cloud, why have you contacted me? Is there something you need?" "Yes, but I can't talk about it here. Can we meet at a restaurant or someplace where we can talk?" "Come to my Whale King tomorrow. This must be important for you to contact one of your rivals." Bit rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, well, it is important, that's all I can say right now. So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" "Yes, I'll send the coordinates to the Liger Zero so you can find the Whale King. I must go, Bit Cloud. Until tomorrow. I trust you'll come?" Bit nodded, "You can count on it!" With that, Stoller disappeared from the screen as it went dark. Bit then got up and headed to his bedroom to get some much needed sleep. However, what he didn't know was that Leena had heard everything. _'Well, you're meeting Stoller, huh Bit? Well, you can't keep any secrets from me, Bit Cloud! I'll have to follow him at a distance tomorrow to see where he's going!' _Bit laid down on his bed, but forgot to change out of his leisure clothes. Bit was looking at the bracelet, deep in thought. _'I'll find you, lady from the Backdraft Group, and give this back to you, no matter what it takes!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bit was restless that whole night, thinking about if Stoller knew her. After hardly getting any sleep, he noticed that the sun was beginning to rise over the Blitz Team's base. _'Maybe I'll watch the sunset. It'll help me clear my mind.' _Bit thought as he looked at her bracelet. He placed it in his pocket before heading out. _'I have to be as quiet as possible. The others are still sleeping. I don't want them to know what I'm doing.' _Bit silently walked along the long, winding corridors of the base, heading toward the hangar. _'If I open the hangar door, I'll have a great view of the sunrise.' _Bit thought as he punched in the code to open the door to the hangar. As soon as he entered, Bit walked over to the hangar door to punch in the code to open it. The door slowly opened, gradually revealing the dawn's early light. The sun colored the sky a fiery orange as it illuminated the base. After watching the sunrise, Bit walked over to the Liger Zero and climbed into the cockpit. _'It's Stoller's coordinates. He must have sent them overnight. Hmm, it says here that his Whale King has landed fifty miles north of the base. With Liger's speed I should be there in no time!' _Bit thought as he pressed the button to close the Liger's cockpit. _'Where are we going?' _Asked Liger. To anyone else, it would have been a roar, but Bit understood what Liger said. "We're going to Stoller's Whale King fifty miles north of here. I have to ask him something." _'Let me guess. Is it about that woman's bracelet?' _ "Yeah, I have to ask Stoller if he knows her. I would like to give this back to her, if I can." _'What if Stoller can't help you.' _"Then there's only one more thing I can do if Stoller can't help me. I'll have to go to Harry. With all the money he has and the people he knows, he should be able to help me." _'Okay, to the Whale King it is then!' _The Liger sped off toward its destination, with Bit still looking at her bracelet and wondering who she is.

The rest of the Blitz Team awoke about an hour after the Liger departed for Stoller's Whale King. Leena had woken up first to try and follow Bit. She had went to the hangar, but found no sign of Bit or the Liger anywhere. _'That creep! He probably didn't want anyone to follow him.' _Leena looked around, until she spotted her Gunsniper. Leena quickly climbed into her zoid and left the base, hoping to find out where Bit was going. As Leena's Gunsniper came out of the hangar, she had to decide which direction to go. _'I should go north, because there are more populated areas that way. Bit's probably meeting Stoller at a restaurant. I hope I can catch him before he gets there!' _The Gunsniper started running down the same road the Liger had taken an hour before, though it would take Leena longer to catch up because of the Liger's speed, but Leena was still determined to find out what Bit was up to.

Liger had been running at a fast pace, and was almost to the location of the Whale King. Bit was scanning the skies and the ground, trying to spot the hulk of a zoid, but he couldn't see it yet. A few minutes later, Bit could make out a large, dark brown object in the distance. As the Liger drew closer, Bit noticed that it was Stoller's Whale King. The Whale King had its mouth open where zoids and cargo usually enter, meaning that Stoller was expecting Bit and the Liger to come. _'I hope he can tell me about her, because I don't feel like dealing with Harry.' _Bit thought as Liger came to a stop in front of the Whale King. Before the Liger could make it onto the ramp, however, something made Bit turn the Liger around. When Liger turned, there was Leena's Gunsniper, standing right behind him ready to fire. Bit's eyes widened when he saw this, as he thought no one had followed him. "Bit Cloud!" Leena's face came onto the Liger's screen. "If you don't tell me what you're up to, I'm going to blow you and your precious Liger to kingdom come!"

**Uh Oh! Cliffhanger! Don't worry. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait. I just have been really busy. Also, a quick shout out to TurbokatDragon239 for this story's first review!**

Chapter 3

Bit was stunned. He had never expected Leena to follow him, but more importantly he was not expecting to have to explain why he came to talk to Stoller. Bit was trying to think of a way out of this when Leena's face appeared on the Liger's screen in front of him. "Bit, you better tell me what you're up to right now or else!" Bit didn't know how to respond. However, he knew he couldn't reveal the actual reason of why he had come to see Stoller, so he came up with the best lie he could. "I came to see Stoller just to catch up with him. I heard he had gone legit, so I wanted to see if that was true." "I don't believe that, Bit! I'm going to give you till the count of three to tell me the real reason you came here! 1, 2, 3…" "To the Gunsniper and pilot, stand down immediately or you will be fired upon!" _'That's Stoller's voice!' _Bit thought. Bit and Liger looked behind them to see all of the Whale King's guns trained on Leena's zoid. Bit then turned Liger back around to face Leena, who was now beginning to back her Gunsniper away in fear, which shocked Bit because of Leena's fiery personality. Bit, now assuming his usual cocky persona, asked Leena confidently, "What're you gonna do now, Leena? Do you still wanna find out why I'm here?" "BIT! I'll find out what you're up to eventually! I'll be waiting for you back at the base!" Bit then gulped as he realized that he would have to return to the Blitz Team's base sooner or later, and now that he had gotten Leena very angry, he knew there would be hell to pay when he returned. Both Bit and Stoller looked on as Leena turned her zoid around and headed back in the direction of the base. As Bit watched the Gunsniper become fainter in the distance until he couldn't see it anymore, he let out a huge sigh of relief. If Stoller hadn't bailed him out, who knows what would have happened to him and the Liger! Bit turned Liger around, then Stoller appeared on the screen in front of him. "Bit Cloud, is everything all right?" Stoller asked in his usual laid back voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for bailing me out there." "It wasn't a problem, but I must ask. Why was she after you?" "She wants to find out why I'm here to talk to you. I didn't want to say anything because she's my teammate and she can be a hothead when she wants to be." "I see. Well, come inside and we can discuss what it is that you need." "All right, I'll see you when I get in." With that, Stoller disappeared from the screen, and Bit walked Liger up onto the ramp, the Whale King's mouth lifting the Liger up into its hangar. Bit then took one final look at the bracelet in his gloved hand, hoping that Stoller had some answers for him about this mysterious woman. _'I hope that Stoller knows who she is. With my luck, though, I'll end up having to go to Harry or the Zoids Battle Commission for help. I think that Stoller should know at least something about who she is or where she went!'_ Bit jumped down from the Liger's cockpit, then saw Sanders, who was Stoller's assistant, come up to him. "You are Bit Cloud, correct?" "Yeah, I'm here to see Stoller." "Very well, the Captain is expecting you. Right this way." Bit then followed Sanders through the Whale King's maze of corridors, wondering how Sanders knew his way through here. _'This reminds me of the Blitz Team's base, though I have to admit it's smaller.' _Bit thought. "If I may ask, why have you come all the way out here to see the Captain? Is there something you need to ask him?" Bit had not expected Sanders to ask him why he was here, but he felt that he couldn't tell anyone until he found out where she was. So Bit told Sanders the same thing he told Leena. "I'm here just to catch up with him. We haven't spoken since our last battle, so I just wanted to catch up." "I see." Sanders had a hard time believing that Bit was here just to "catch up", as he had put it, but he decided to keep quiet for now. Sanders and Bit came to a stop in front of a door, which most likely led to the main room. The door then opened automatically, with Sanders and Bit going through the entrance. Bit then looked around in awe at the gigantic room. The walls were white with a purple tint. There were fourteen control panels, seven on each side, with one of Stoller's subordinates manning each one. Bit then looked straight ahead and saw Stoller, who was staring at the vast desert before him through the Whale King's giant window. Sanders then spoke up, "Captain, Bit Cloud is here to see you, sir." Stoller then turned around, assuming his usual laid back essence. "Thank you, Sanders. You may leave." Yes sir!" Sanders said, walking back out through the same door. "Well, Bit Cloud, what have you come to discuss?" Bit then opened up his gloved hand, revealing the bracelet to Stoller. "Do you know who this belongs to?" Stoller, though not showing it on the outside, was surprised that Bit had something like that. "Let me have a closer examination." Bit then handed it over to Stoller, who took a close look at it. "I've never seen anything quite like this before. Where did you get it?" "I didn't buy it. The same girl who helped to steal my Liger forgot about it and left it on a table after I finished talking to her. After our battle, I couldn't find out where she went, though I know that she's a part of the Backdraft, so I came here hoping that you knew something about her." "I see. Well, I have seen this girl before, though neither she nor Altile ever told me her name. However, she did tell me once that there was something dear to her that she always kept close by. Maybe this is what she always kept with her." Stoller then handed the bracelet back to Bit, who carefully placed it back in his pocket. "Stoller, can I ask you a favor?" "What is it?" "Could you fly me to the nearest city? I have a better chance of finding her there." "Yes, I was intending to fly there to refuel the Whale King." Stoller then instructed one of his subordinates, "Set course for the nearest city!" "Yes sir!" The Whale King then closed its mouth, slowly beginning to rise into the sky. Stoller, wondering why Bit had gone to such great lengths to find out who this girl was, asked Bit, "What do you intend to do with that bracelet if and when you find her?" "I intend to give this back to her and ask for her name. If you remember, I asked for your name when we had that tie. I always try to get the names of my friends and rivals." "Well, that's very honorable of you. We should be arriving at the nearest city in five to ten minutes." "Thanks, Stoller. I owe you one for this." "It's no trouble at all. I just hope that we can find her." "You mean, you'll actually search with me?" "Yes, the Whale King needs a few hours to be refueled and restocked. I'll have Sanders and the rest of my men search around the city, if you like." "Thanks again, Stoller. I really appreciate it." "You're welcome. With all seventeen of us searching different areas of the city, we should find her in hardly any time at all if she is there." Bit just nodded, waiting for the Whale King to arrive at the city. Sanders then re-entered the room, giving Bit and Stoller the update. "Captain, we're beginning our landing now." "Good. Listen, Sanders, I want you and the rest of the men to ask around the city to see if anyone has seen or heard of a girl with green hair and green eyes. She shouldn't be hard to find." "Yes sir. If I may ask, Captain, why are we trying to find this girl?" "Bit Cloud has something that he needs to give back to her. I'll tell you more after we land." "Yes sir!" As the Whale King touched down, Bit, Stoller, Sanders and the rest of the men began to leave to begin their search. Little did they know that there was another Whale King, commanded by Altile, approaching the city from a different direction, with the same intentions as Bit and Stoller, but Altile is looking for Pierce for much different reasons.


End file.
